ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (disambiguation)
Earth may refer to: Realityverse *Earth, also known as Earth-Prime, the real-life planet, not specific to any universe or continuity. Canonverse *Earth-10, the continuity of the canon Ben 10 Franchise. The BTFF Multiverse *Earth-0, a continuity encountered in the Ben 10 NOW! franchise. *'Earth-1', Detective Minds *'Earth-2', the continuity of Ben 10.5. *Earth-2.D, the continuity of Stick Land and Floweytale. *Earth-3, the continuity of the Forever Knights (Franchise). *'Earth-4', the continuity of Ben 10: Bio Squad. *'Earth-5', the continuity of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages. *Earth-6, the continuity of Hean 10. *'Earth-7', the continuity of Operation: Flushout and Journey to the Galaxy. *'Earth-8', the continuity of Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions. *'Earth-9', the continuity of Ben 10: Ultiverse. *'Earth-10', the continuity of canon Ben 10. *'Earth-11', the continuity of Zon's Universe. *'Earth-12', the continuity of Kurt 10. *'Earth-13', the continuity of Ash 10. *'Earth-14', the continuity of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. *'Earth-15', the continuity of Albedo 10. *'Earth-16', the continuity of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. *'Earth-17', the continuity of Knighted. *'Earth-18', the continuity of Cassie 12. *Earth-19, the continuity of Young Plumbers and Young Plumbers: Generations. *'Earth-20', the continuity of The Evolution. *'Earth-21', the continuity of Transformative. *'Earth-22', the continuity of Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed. *Earth-23, the continuity of Ben 23: (Series). *Earth-24, the continuity of 10 and Beyond. *'Earth-25', the continuity of Ben 35. *Earth-26, the continuity of Ben 10 Z: The Story of Benjamin Helios. *Earth-27, the continuity of Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse. *Earth-28, the continuity of Ben 10: Adolescence *Earth-29, the continuity of Ben 10: Omnitrix Saga (Franchise). *'Earth-30', the continuity of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. *'Earth-31', the continuity of Simien 10: Polyverse. *'Earth-32', the continuity of the Ben 10 NOW! franchise. *'Earth-34', the continuity of The Omni-Knights. *'Earth-35', the continuity of Plumbers. *'Earth-36', the continuity of Den -10. *'Earth-37', the continuity of Ben 10: Oreo. *'Earth-38', the continuity of Simien 10. *'Earth-39', the continuity of Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed. *Earth-40, the continuity of Multiple Series. *'Earth-41', the continuity of Rick 10. *Earth-42, the continuity of Alien Tournament and its sequels and spin-offs. *'Earth-43', the continuity of the Ben 10: Shattered Universe franchise. *'Earth-44', the continuity of Horizons. *'Earth-45', the continuity of BTFF: New Recruits and Ben 100. *'Earth-46', the continuity of Universe-52 (Franchise). *'Earth-47', the continuity of Mitt 10: Romneyverse. *'Earth-48', the continuity of Noah 10. *'Earth-49', the continuity of B10-GR:DOR and B10K-GR:TFS. *Earth-50, the continuity of the Ben 10: Omnifinite franchise. *'Earth-51', the continuity of The Inferno. *'Earth-52', the continuity of Ben 10: Omni-Alien. *'Earth-53', the continuity of OmniTerra. *'Earth-54', the continuity of Ben 10: Nueverse. *'Earth-55', the continuity of Kenn 10: Omnistorm. *'Earth-56', the continuity of Ben 10: Elseworlds. *'Earth-57', the continuity of Incredible Ned 10. *Earth-58, the continuity of the Infinitum. *'Earth-59', the continuity of Alienated: A Hero Reborn. *Earth-60, the continuity of Brandon 10. *Earth-61, the continuity of Alienated: A Hero Reborn. *'Earth-62', the continuity of Heroes at War. *Earth-64, the continuity of Shield of Justice. *Earth-66, the continuity of Evan Billion and other shows belonging to Awesome Betterhero. *'Earth-67', the continuity of Zane Miller 10. *Earth-68, the continuity of John Smith 10 franchise, as well as other media belonging to Dioga beta. *'Earth-69', the continuity of Alien Universe. *Earth-70, the continuity of Expedition: Ozal. *Earth-71, the continuity of Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures. *Earth-72, the continuity of a series by User: ShahZeb17. *Earth-74, the continuity of Genesis: Chronocle. *'Earth-75', the continuity of Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. *'Earth-77', the continuity of Colony 77: Unleashed. *'Earth-78,' the continuity of Omni Park. *Earth-79, the continuity of Galactic Warfare. *'Earth-80', the continuity of OmniBeyz. *'Earth-82', the continuity of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force. *Earth-83, the continuity of Tech 10 and its related works, as well as Mack 10. *Earth-85, the continuity of Mutant Drake. *'Earth-87', the continuity of Fracture Point. *'Earth-89', teh continuity of Omni-Legends. *Earth-90, the continuity of Bryce Bowman: Origins and other shows belonging to Brywarrior. *Earth-95, the continuity of Ben 10: A New Hero, along with related works of PrimalFan. *Earth-97, the continuity of Shun 10. *'Earth-99', the continuity of The Troublesome Two. *Earth-101, the continuity of the Crisis Franchise. *Earth-107, the continuity of Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides. *Earth-110, the continuity of Ben 10: Greek Risen. *'Earth-111', the continuity of Welcome to Omnitrix City *'Earth-112', Derwin 13's universe. *Earth-113,Cyber Zero's universe *Earth-117, Puzzle Piece's universe *'Earth-121', the continuity of the Unbound Franchise *Earth-210, the continuity of Duplex Tribulatio *Earth-251, the continuity of the BTFF Cinematic Universe. *'Earth-404', the continuity of Attack on To'kustar. *'Earth-420', the discontinuity of Benjection. *'Earth-531', Pokémon Sky's universe. *'Earth-555', the universe of Ken Tennyson and one erased by Eon in What If?. *'Earth-913', the universe that Ken Tennyson is shunted to by Paradox in What If?. * Earth-1010, the continuity of Death of Ben 10, Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, and Ben 10: Road Trip. **Earth-1010/Delta, the 'reboot' continuity wherein Ben 10: Reboot Revolution and Ben 10: Delta Days take place. *Earth-1100, the continuity of the Rebootedverse. *Earth-1218, the continuity owned by Slush7450 *'Earth-2008', the continuity of Ben 10: Genocide Run *'Earth-2018', the continuity of Ben 10: Time's End. *'Earth-2048', the continuity of Ben 10: Restart. *Earth-2101, the continuity of Prototype. *'Earth-3627', the continuity of Derek-10 *Earth-5421, the continuity of Dimensional. *'Earth-6X7E', the continuity of EX 10 *Earth-12011, the continuity of Alpha, The Mig X Franchise, The Enigma Sleuths, & Prototype: Genesis. *Earth-42069, the continuity of Ben Ten + 0 and Ben Ten + 0: Season Two: The Unleashed Reload *Earth-775775, the continuity of the Age of the Unitrix. *'Earth-R10', the continuity of Ry-10 and where Ryan McCrimmon resides *'Earth 7X7889', home planet of Edward Miguel Dennox ---- ''To see other Earth's not listed on here, please click here. '' See Multiverse (BTAdH) for a different Multiverse